In the display panel manufacturing industry, the substrate fabrication process is an important part of making high quality display panels. The fabrication of the substrate includes processes of cleaning, filming, coating, exposing, developing and etc. The development of the substrate is an important process in the fabrication of the substrate.
Currently, the development of the substrate requires the developing device to develop the exposed substrate. In the developing process, the developing device uses the developer to react with the photoresist on the substrate and remove the same. Then, the developer is recovered. However, during the recovering process of the developer, the photoresist concentration in the developer that reacts with the photoresist on the substrate is too high. The recovery of this portion of the developer to the recovery tank will reduce the concentration of the developer in the recovery box. Then, the user needs to replenish a large amount of developer with a standard concentration into the recovery box for dilution to reduce the photoresist concentration. However, such dilution process will waste a significant material cost.